ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney-ABC's The Angry Video Game Nerd
Disney-ABC's The Angry Video Game Nerd (abbreviated as AVGN, and originally known Disney's Bad Games Review in 2004 and Disney-ABC's ''Angry Nintendo Nerd ''in 2005) is an American teen/adult comedy retrogaming tv series featuring an all-male cast of Disney Channel stars which aired on American Broadcasting Company Cast 'Regular Stars' *Adam Lamberg (2004-2012) *Adam Hicks (2009-2019) *Hutch Dano (2009-2019) *Matthew Timmons (2010-2020) *Tahj Mowry *Doug Brochu *Roshon Fegan *Carlon Jeffrey *Dylan Sprouse *Cole Sprouse *A.J. Trauth (2006-2013) *Brandon Mychal Smith *Ross Lynch *Davie Henrie (2007-2020) *Zac Efron *Logan Miller (2010-2018) *Calum Worthy *Jason Earles *Kyle Massey *Lucas Grabeel *Doc Shaw *Billy Unger *Jason Dolley *Orlando Brown *Nicholas Braun *Sherling Knight *Spencer Boldman *Moise Arias *Devon Graye *Brandon Baker (2006-????) *Chris Broskey (2006-????) *Jake T. Austin *Shia LaBeouf (2004-2009) *Jake Thomas *Daniel Curtis Lee *Ricky Ullman (2004-2018) *Ryan Merriman (2004-2013) *Mitchell Musso *Gregg Sulkin (2012-Present) *Nick Whittaker (2006-????) *Lee Thompson Young *Corbin Bleu *Kenton Duty *Matt Dallas (2005-????) *Cameron Boyce (2015-2019) 'Special Guests' *James Rolfe as AVGN/Board James (2011) *Chris Bores as IrateGamer (2010) *Ian Macleod as Brutalmoose (2015) *James Caddick as Caddicarus (2016) *Arin Hanson as Egoraptor (2012) *Jon Aryan Jafari as JonTron (2014) *Ian Hedox as Chop Top (2007) *Anthony Padilla as Leatherface (2007) *Craig Skistimas as Michael Myers (2007) *Chad James as Dr. Alan Grant (Jurassic Park) (2009) *Hugh Jackman as Ghost of Christmas Present (2006) *Tom Cruise as Ghost of Christmas Past (2006) *Jawed Karim as Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) (2005) *Craig Horner as the Neighbour (Halloween) (2007) *Matthew Broderick as himself (The Lion King) (2014) *Jake T. Austin and Davis Cleveland as the Kids (Halloween) (2007) *Derek Alexander as Happy Video Game Nerd *Pat Contri as Pat the NES Punk (2013), Spider-Man (2007) *Peter Fonda as Hillbilly (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) (2007) *Kyle Justin as The Guitar Guy (2009) *Mike Matel as as Motherfucker Mike (2011) *Austin Hargrave as PeanutButterGamer (2015) *Toby Turner as The Joker (2008) *Doug Walker as Himself/Nostalgia Critic (2010, 2016) *Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg as PewDiePie (2017) *Jared Lee Knabenbauer as ProJared *Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil as The Completionist *Satchell Drakes as Satchbag *Luke Sizemore as Yungtown *Jimmy Whetzel as himself *Wallid Kanaan as BalrogTheMaster *Jeff Fabre as SpaceHamster *Forrest Whaley as Mr.Freeze (Lego Batman 2) (2012) *Nick Jonas as himself (2016) *Joe Jonas as himself (2017) *Kevin Jonas as himself (2015) *AJ Styles (2018, 2019) *Karl Anderson (2019) *Luke Gallows (2019) *Scott the Woz (2019) Episodes Micro-series (2004) Season One (2005) Season Two (2006) Season Three (2007) Season Four (2008) Season Five (2009) 'Season Six (2010)' 'Season Seven (2011)' 'Season Eight (2012)' 'Season Nine (2013)' 'Season Ten (2014)' 'Season Eleven (2015)' 'Season Twelve (2016)' 'Season Thirteen (2017)' 'Season Fourteen (2018)' 'Season Fifteen (2019)' 'Season Sixteen (2020)' Progress *Donkey Kong Games **Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (NGC) **Mario vs. Donkey Kong (GBA) **DK King of Swing (GBA) **DK Jungle Climber (DS) *The Legend of Zelda **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Super NES) **The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Game Boy Color) **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina to Time (Nintendo 64) **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Nintendo 64) **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (Game Boy Color) **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Game Boy Color) **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (GBA) **The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Nintendo GameCube) **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (Nintendo GameCube) **The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Game Boy Advance) *Nintendo 64 Games **Aero Fighters Assault **AeroGauge **All Star Tennis '99 **All-Star Baseball 2000 **All-Star Baseball 2001 **All-Star Baseball 99 **Animal Crossing **Bass Monsters 2000 **Big Mountain 2000 **Bomber Man 64 **Carmageddon 64 **Charlie's Blast Territory **Command & Conquer **Custom Robo **CyberTiger **Daikatana (Nintendo 64) **Dark Rift (Nintendo 64) **Densha de Go! 64 (Nintendo 64) **Derby Stallion 64 (Nintendo 64) **Destruction Derby 64 (Nintendo 64) **Diddy Kong Racing **Dual Heroes **Earthworm Jim 3D **Excitebike 64 **Gauntlet Legends **Getter Love! **Glover **Goemon Momonoke Sugoroku **Goemon's Great Adventure **Hamster Monogatan 64 **Heiwa Pachinko World 64 **Hexen **Iggy's Reckin' Balls **Indy Racing **Jeopardy **Jinsei Game 64 **Knife Edge: Nose Gunner **Knockout Kings 2000 **Last Legion UX **Lode Runner **Mickey's Speedway USA **Micro Machines 64 Turbo **Mike Piazza's Strike Zone **Milo's Astro Lanes **Mischief Makers **Monaco Grand Pix **Monopoly **Namco Museum **NBA Showtime: NBA on NBC **Neon Genesis Evangelion **The New Tetris **Nightmare Creatures **Nuclear Strike 64 **Off Road Challenge **Onegai Monster **Penny Racers **Perfect Dark **Polaris SnoCross **Polaris SnoCross **Roadsters **Robotron 64 **Rocket: Robots on Wheels **Shadow Man **Space Stallion Silicon Valley **Star Soldier: Vanishing Earth **Starshot: Space Circus Fever **Super B-Daman: Battle Phoenix 64 **Wetrix **WinBack **Worms Armageddon **Yakochu II: Satsujin Koro **Yoshi's Story **Zool: Maju Tsukai Densetsu *Nintendo GameCube Games **Aggressive Inline **ATV Quad Power Racing 2 **Barbarian **Beach Spikers **Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg **Burnout **Burnout 2: Point of Impact **Charlie's Angels **Conflict: Desert Storm **Crazy Taxi **Def Jam: Fight for NY **Def Jam: Vendetta **Donkey Konga **Doshin the Giant **Dr. Muto Pool Edge Vexx **Drive **Egg Mania: Eggstreme Madness **Evolution Worlds **Fire Blade Pro Rally **Freaky Flyer **Freedom Fighters **Freestyle Street Soccer **King Arthur **Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 **Micro Madness **Minority Report: Everybody Runs **Muscle Champion: Kinnikuto Kessen **MX Superfly **Mystic Heroes **Piglet's Big Game **Pikmin **Pikmin 2 **Pool Edge **Pool Paradise **Rampage: Total Destruction **Rayman Arena **RedCard 20-03 **Rogue Ops **Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku **Shark Tale **Skies of Arcadia **Tales of Symphonia **Tetris Woods **The Urbz: Sims of the City **TimeSplitters 2 **Top Angler: Real Bass Fishing **Tube Slider **Vexx **Virtua Striker 2002 **Worms Blaset *Sonic Adventure (DreamCast) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Games **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: World Tour (DOS) **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Manhattan Missions (DOS) **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project (NES) Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:American TV shows Category:Video game critics Category:American Broadcasting Company television specials Category:Disney At Dusk Category:American Broadcasting Company Category:ABC Category:Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:Teen Comedy Category:TV Shows